Elevator Emergency
by MoonLightView
Summary: A story of how Dr. Scratchansniff discovers not even happy-go-lucky Wakko can handle being locked in a elevator for over ten hours without serious repercussions. R&R


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**OoOoOoO**

"She'll be comin' 'round the mountain when she comes! She'll be comin' 'round the mountain when she…!"

***Thump***

"…Comes?"

Dr. Otto Scratchansniff looked up from his the fetal position he had been in for the past three hours to see Wakko curled up on the metal floor, unmoving. The two bumbling maintenance workers, who managed to get themselves trapped in the elevator with him and Wakko, stopped their obnoxious singing and stood over the young boy. Standing up quickly, he pushed the men out of the way and kneeled down next to him.

"…Wakko…are you all right? This isn't one of your jokes, yah?"

"Mmmh…hmmgh…"

Worry began to build up in the p-sychiatrist's stomach as he gently lifted Wakko up into his arms. Placing a hand on the boy's head he flinched when he felt how hot it was. This was not normal. Well, nothing about the Warners, especially Wakko, was normal, but this strange even for him. Scratchansniff shook him gently, asking him to open his eyes and tell him what was wrong, but received no answers.

"Hey there, what's wrong with the little fella?" asked the skinny elevator operator, known as Goyt Firman.

"I don't know. He's never done anything like zis before." The doctor looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing 10 o'clock. He sent a glare at the two incompetent men that got them all locked in caged metal box. "What time did you say the next shift workers would get here?"

"Shoot, let me think. I think they should be here at about ten in the evening. Hehe hard to believe we've been stuck in here for almost thirteen hours, huh? Hey! Maybe singing another song will help the kid!"

Big Ed clapped excitedly and bounced around at the suggestion.

"NO! No more songs! All I want is the peace and quiet so I can…" Dr. Scratchansniff when he finally processed what the man had said. They had been in this metal cube from hell for nearly thirteen hours?! He racked his mind to remember something that he had read in the middle child's medical files.

_**Wakko Warner**_

_**Age: 7**_

_**Species: Unknown**_

_**Known Medical Conditions: Hypoglycemia**_

"Oh-no…" Otto whispered anxiously. Thirteen hours and Wakko hadn't eaten a thing. He began shaking Wakko firmer this time. "Wakko, WAKKO, you must wake from sleepy time right now! Open your eyes, please!" Again, he received no answer. Rushing to the elevator panel, he slammed a fist on the intercom button.

"Please, is anyone there?! We have a real emergency on our hands, and we really need to get out of zis God-forsaken elevator right now!"

Silence filled the small space while dread filled the doctor's heart. He dropped to floor and cradled the unmoving Warner in his arms. What would happen now?

"_Hello, did someone just call about an emergency? Hello?"_

Scratchansniff's head snapped up at the sound of the voice, hope erupting in his chest. He quickly pressed the intercom button again and spoke into it. "Yes, hello?! We are stuck in zee elevator and we have a very sick child in here! Please get us out of here!"

"_Sigh…is Goyt and Big Ed trapped in there with you? This is the fourth time this month that something like this has happened. I keep telling the higher-ups to fire those two, but they keep them around because they work cheap."_

"Yes, yes, I am well aware that those two are idiots," Otto cut the man off impatiently, sending another glare at Goyt and Ed. "Just please get us out so I can attend to my patient!"

"_Sure, sure. We'll be there in a few minutes. Just hang tight!"_

'_I have been "hanging tight" in zis thing for several hours now,' _the doctor thought bitterly, but focused back on his charge. Wakko's condition hadn't changed. Every now and then he would shudder and mutter something inaudible. This wasn't the Wakko Scratchansniff was used to. The once overly happy, bouncy, puppy-like child was now a shadow of his former self. Oh, what would his siblings say? A shudder ran through the doctor at that thought. What **would** the other Warner kids say? No doubt they would be worried about their missing brother. He remembered the rare moments that Yakko would open up to him in therapy sessions, telling him that if anything were to happen to his brother and sister he wouldn't be stop himself from grievously injuring the person who was responsible.

Scratchansniff couldn't help but smile at that thought. Would it reflect negatively on him as a p-sychatrist if he wanted someone to get hit with a mallet?

Several raps at the metal doors woke the doctor from his thoughts. He quickly stood up and watched as the doors started to part with a screechy whine. A dark haired male and brunette male stood on the other side while operating the Jaws of Life. The two newcomers might as well have been angels sent from heaven because they were such a welcome sight.

"Sorry for the wait, folks," said the brunette. "Is everyone alright?"

If Otto wasn't in such a hurry, he would've kissed both men. Instead he pushed his way out of the elevator and ran towards the lobby, yelling out words of gratitude over his shoulder. Right now he had to get to the nearest food source in order get something into Wakko's stomach.

"Don't worry, Wakko. We will get you something to eat soon. Just stay with me, yah?"

"…Mmmph…"

After a moment of running Dr. Scratchansniff found his way into to cafeteria. The food line was, of course, closed, but the several vending machines lined the wall to the right. Gently setting the Warner boy on one of the table, he dug into his shirt and pants pockets for dollar bills and loose change for the machines. He came up four dollars and fifty cents, and hastily bought a packet of jelly beans, a large blueberry muffin, some chips, and a grape soda.

"Come on, Wakko. Wake up for zee snacky-time, yah? It will make you feel much better." He waved the opened bag of jelly beans under the boy's nose, hoping the fruity scent would entice him enough for him to wake. Unfortunately, it had no such luck. Shaking out a few pieces, the doctor pushed the fruity morsels into Wakko's mouth and waited for a reaction. After a moment, Wakko's mouth moved as he began to chew slowly on the small candies. Relief spread through Scratchansniff as he poured out more of the jellies and offered it to his charge. He repeated the process until all of the candy was gone and Wakko's eyes began to open.

"…Ugh…what happened?" the middle child asked groggily.

The doctor helped the boy sit up and passed him the open can of grape soda. "You passed out because your blood sugar levels dropped. But I think you should be fine if we get more food in you, yah?"

"Oh," Wakko replied before taking a large gulp of his drink. He was still shaking a little, but at least he was conscious. "Yakko won't be happy to hear about this."

"No, he won't," the p-sychiatrist agreed with a nod. He then spotted the idiot maintenance workers as they walked into the food area, chatting away as if they hadn't just put a child's life in jeopardy with their incompetence. He wanted nothing more than to storm over to them and yell and scream about how stupid they were and how they should be fired and not given another chance to work anywhere else again, but he stopped himself. If anyone would be able to exact revenge on the two bumbling fools, it would be the two Warner siblings that would no-doubt be waiting on a phone call from him.

The call only lasted about a minute with Yakko yelling angrily in his ear, and several stray comments from Dot could be heard. He placed the phone back on the cradle and inwardly did a countdown from ten in his mind. The smile from before was back with a vengeance as he counted.

'…_Three…two…one…'_

The cafeteria doors suddenly blew off their hinges and landed on the opposite side of the room. A second later two figures marched in, a none too pleased look on each of their faces.

"Hi Yakko! Hi Dot!" Wakko exclaimed happily with a wave. His greeting lacked the energy that he usually displayed, but he was doing much better than he had been ten minutes ago.

The siblings rushed over to their brother, quickly encasing him in a hug, and asking if he was all right. He hugged them back and told them that he was okay, just a little hungry. Dr. Scratchansniff smiled at the small family. This was version of the Warners he was used to. Happy, rambunctious, and most importantly, awake children. He then cleared his throat to gain the attention of the oldest child and pointed a thumb in the direction of Goyt and Big Ed. There was one more thing that needed to be taken care of before he could go home with no worries.

"Dot, stay here with our brother while I go have a brief chat with the gentlemen over there," Yakko announced. He gave one last hug to Wakko before hopping off the table and walked almost calmly towards the two men. It was clearly the calm before the storm.

"So, I hear that you two are the maintenance workers I've heard so much about," Yakko started off with an unreadable smile on his face.

"Uh-huh, my name's Goyt and this here's…"

"Yeah, I really don't care to know your names right now," the tall Warner interjected smoothly, causally looking at his gloved hands. "What I do wanna know is why it so long to get my brother and my friend outta the elevator. I mean, ten whole hours and you still hadn't gotten them out?! And then you got yourselves locked inside with them. Honestly, how in the world did you two get hired in the first place?"

"Uh, well it was our indication that they had got out…"

"Really?" the smile that Yakko previously had disappeared, and in its place was a look of irritation. "And what indication was that?" he deadpanned.

"Uh…err…" Goyt stuttered, feeling a bit unnerved by the youth's hard stare.

Yakko reached up and grabbed the man's collar, easily pulling him down to his level. "Did you know that my little brother has a condition? If he doesn't eat then his blood sugar drops. If his blood sugar drops too low then bad things start happening to him. Those bad things, if left untreated, can lead to him slipping into a coma. Is any of this making it through your thick skull?"

"Uh…"

"That, my friends, nearly happened tonight. And do you know whose fault that was?"

"…Ours…?"

Yakko clapped the older man on the shoulder. "They can be taught, ladies and gentlemen!" he said in a mock cheery voice, slowly pulling out a large wooden mallet from his hammer-space.

Several miles away, right before a young couple was about to share a romantic kiss, the ground shook violently beneath their feet before going completely still. After realizing that their lives weren't in danger they resumed their kiss.

Dr. Scratchansniff fought to keep a straight face as Yakko made his way back over to them with an extremely satisfied smile on his face. Maybe he had been spending too much time with the Warner children. Their violent tendencies was starting to rub off on him. Not that he was complaining.

Yakko paused in front of his p-sychiatrist and shook his hand. "Thanks for taking such good care of my brother. I know it couldn't have been easy with those two around." He gestured to the now flatter-than-a-pancake workers.

"It was no trouble at all. You know I would anything for you kids. I'm just glad that help came when it did." He glanced at Wakko, who was currently stuffing his face with the blueberry muffin. Dot still had her arms wrapped around his neck, almost as if she was afraid of letting him go. When the doctor caught her eye, she waved at him, prompting him to wave back.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to find the nearest restaurant that can handle a Wakko-sized appetite. See ya at our next therapy session, doc."

The doctor nodded and watched as the oldest brother hoisted his younger brother into his arms and began walking them out of the cafeteria. Dot sent him another wave and shouted over her shoulder that she would find the people who hired the two buffoons and leave a nice sized bomb on their doorstep. He shook his head at that, but inwardly wanted to be there when that happened. Again, maybe he was spending too much time with that family.

With a final glance at the two smoldering craters that held Big Ed and Goyt, Dr. Scratchansniff turned to leave while whistling the familiar tune known as Chopsticks and wondering if he would ever meet the man named Max that Wakko seemed so fond of.

**THE END**

…**..**

I can't believe I managed to write all of this in a single day. Why can't I do this for my other stories? Anyway, this is just a one-shot of what I thought could happen after the episode Ups and Downs had ended. I had such a hard time trying to choose whose point of view I should write this in.

Also I apologize for any mistake concerning hypoglycemia. My knowledge on it is extremely limited.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, review please.


End file.
